shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadzu Kadzu no Mi
The Kadzu Kadzu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that bestows its user the ability to tear up anything by using a set of retractable "claws" on the back of user's hand, making the user a Claw Human (鉤爪人間, Kagizume Ningen). The actual number of claws may varies, but in case of the current user, it grows 4 claws with 2 in each hands. =Etymology= * The fruit's name, Kadzu (かづ, Kazu), comes from the word which means "Claw" or "Talon" in Japanese. =Strengths= The main strength of the fruit is that the user is able to tear virtually anything in contact with their extremely sharp retractable claw on the back of their hand. This includes both tangible materials such as people, objects, and even a steel armor as well as intangible things such as the ghosts generated by the Horo Horo no Mi of Perona. The claw is so sharp that it is possible to tear up the fabric of spacetime itself leaving scars on the surrounding space. The user is also able to tear up incoming attacks for defense though it depends on how strong the incoming attack is and the durability of the claws. =Weaknesses= Although the claws might be among the sharpest thing in the world they have limited durability. The claws eventually will break or even break instantly on impact with extremely hard object or heavy uses but they will grow back after sometime. The claws also can hurt the body of the user themselves with exception to the back of their hand where the claws are retracted to. Other than the stated weaknesses, the user will also suffer standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. =Usage= The power of the devil fruit bestows Ludmilia Ruby a set of extremely sharp claws allowing her to tear up virtually anything from human flesh to steel armor. She use her devil fruit power mostly for fighting and enhance her offensive ability. Although the claws are extremely sharp they have limited durability, Ruby combines the claws of her devil fruit with her mastery of Rokushiki to further enhance theirs power and durability. The named techniques that are used by Ruby that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: Shibakariki (芝刈り機, Shibakariki, literal meaning Lawnmower) Ruby uses her Kami-e from standing position to swing her whole body really low in a whipping motion parallel to the ground and tears the legs of her opponent with the sharp claws. Ruby considers this technique as a cheap trick but very effective against weaklings and unsuspecting opponents. Taka no tsume (鷹の爪 , Taka no tsume, literal meaning Hawk's Claw) Ruby performs Shigan with her claws instead of her finger in close combat allowing her to tear up even the toughest armor of her opponent. Raion no tsume (ライオンの爪, Raion no tsume, literal meaning Lion's Claw) Ruby reinforces her claws with Tekkai making them hard enough to tear up even the toughest object such as the barriers generated by Bari Bari no Mi of Bartolomeo. Agaresu no tsume (アガレスの爪, Agaresu no tsume, literal meaning Claw of Agares) Ruby performs her Rankyaku utilizing her extremely sharp claws allowing her to send out an even sharper and more destructive version of Rankyaku that tears up anything in its path. Death Scythe (死神の鎌, Shinigami no kama, literal meaning The Scythe of Reaper) Ruby gains an extreme speed by her Soru to tear up the enemy in high speed with her Tekkai-imbued claws. The effect is so devastating that she tears up the fabric of spacetime itself allowing her to damage the boundary of an alternate space or dimension created by other Devil Fruit power such as Ope Ope no Mi of Trafalgar Law and Doa Doa no Mi of Blueno. Shiki no Uta : Rokuogan (四季の歌六王銃, Shiki no Uta : Rokuōgan, literal meaning Song of Four Seasons : Six King Gun) Ruby recreates Hakoku Sovereignty technique of the Elbaf's warrior with her Rokushiki mastery. In this technique, Ruby holds two fists in close range to her target with 4 of her claws in retracted position then she protracts her claws quickly to create 4 compressed air beams that propagate in linear path onto the target without the claws actually touching them. This is currently Ruby's ultimate technique that deals severe internal damage to an opponent with comparable strength to Rob Lucci's Rokuogan but with more piercing power since she is minimizing her attack radius by focusing all the force to the tip of her claws. Her claws are able to withstand this attack for at most six times before they break but at current state she can only do it three times before her stamina is drained. =Trivia= * The devil fruit might be the counterpart of Paw Paw Fruit of Bartholomew Kuma * The devil fruit's power is similar to Sickle Sickle Fruit as the user acquires sharp body parts. * The idea of Retractable Claws power is inspired by Wolverine from Marvel Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit